


Never be Mine

by starryknightskies



Series: highschool au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's name is Dorian in this, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Pining, Some angst, because he needs one so, logan and virgil are twins, nothing too heavy, tags are hard sometimes lol, titles are too, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Remus loved Virgil, has loved him since they met. So it was hard for him to watch him fall in love with his brother instead of him-High school au-





	Never be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea that Remus (and Deceit) have these feelings for Virgil, who just.. isn't intertested in them in the slightest. Thus, this fic was created! This is my first time writing for Remus, so I hope he turns out okay. And since this is a human au, he's not going to be as... eccentric as he would be as a Side. Hope that's okay!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Also note, they're like 12/13 in the first chapter. Just want to clarify since I don't actually mention it in the chapter

When Remus woke up that morning, he could just feel in the air that something good was going to happen today. It wasn't just that he had a good night's sleep, or that when he tripped Roman on the top of the stair's he actually managed to make him fall down several before he caught himself. Their early morning squabbling just added to his good mood and the breakfast their mother made had him. She even made a comment about it while she drove them to school and all he could do is shrug. He didn't even know himself why he was so chipper today, and she just gave him a pleased little smile. 

The school day itself was rather boring, nothing really exciting happening. The teacher just went over things they they studied the day before, the same students bickered and joked around. Remus spent his time amusing himself with his friend Dorian, flicking rolled up bits of paper at Roman and his friend Patton, who sat directly in front of them. The more pieces that got stuck in his brother's hair, the more annoyed he became and the happier Remus was. It wasn't until after the class returned from lunch that something different happened.

The teacher called everyone's attention to the front of the room, two boys Remus had never seen standing in front of the room. New students? They do show up on occasion, but he couldn't remember the last time one was placed in his class, let alone two. And, upon closer look, they appeared to be twins... Maybe? They did look similar, in a way. One stood up with his back straight, a hand reaching up to push his glasses further up his nose as they slid down. They other was kind of hunched over, bangs over his face as he stared at the ground. 

They were introduced as Logan and Virgil Clarke and directed to take a seat. There were only three empty seats in the class, none of which were next to each other, so the two moved to take the two closest together. One sat next to Patton, who eagerly turned to introduce himself, the other taking the empty seat next to Remus. He turned to regard him carefully, taking in his hunched shoulders and downcast gaze. He couldn't even imagine moving to a new school. Everyone he was in class with, he's known since first grade. He figured he could be nice if they were going to be seat neighbors, so he tuned to face him fully. Who knows, maybe he'll make a new friend.

"Hi! My name's Remus. What's yours?" he asked, voice a little too loud. He got a disapproving look from the teacher and he gave her a sheepish smile, making a note to try and be a little quieter. If only for the new kid's sake, because he kind of flinched away at the sudden noise. He didn't want to scare him after all. That would make the rest of the year unfun if he had to sit by someone who was afraid of him.

The boy looked like he wasn't going to answer at first, shifting slightly as he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. "The teacher just said what my name was." His voice was quiet, a little unsure, but Remus wasn't going to let that discourage him.

"Well.. yeah. But she introduced your brother at the same time, so I don't know which one you are." He gave him an expectant look, not turning his gaze away even as he could feel Dorian watching on curiously.

There was another long moment of silence before a soft sigh. "My name is Virgil."

Remus grinned, reaching over to gently poke Virgil's shoulder. "Virgil huh? Well Virgil, I have the feeling we're going to be good friends." 

Virgil glanced a little uncertainly at him before hesitatingly returning his smile, even though his was a lot more reserved. "That would be nice.."

Remus felt his heart give a strange little thump at that and he had to look away. He bit his lip, trying to pay attention to the teacher and not the person next to him. it was harder than he'd like to admit, but he didn't want to think about why he was feeling this way. It'd be something to worry about later, when he wasn't at school. He'd go on the computer when he got home to make sure he wasn't dying, and with a plan in mind, he found it easier to get through the rest of the day. Even if his attention did drift over to Virgil more often than he'd admit. Everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with my on tumblr @ mythicalheartbeat


End file.
